


For two

by winstonlives



Series: II tour fics [8]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Food, Good for bedtime, Love, M/M, Tour Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 11:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14748453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winstonlives/pseuds/winstonlives
Summary: Dan and Phil get huge room service order.





	For two

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Dan's Instagram story.

“Yes, only two of us, uh-huh. Yes, thank you. Oh, can we get extra sauces for all of it? Thank you.” Phil hung up the phone and turned to see Dan toweling his hair off as he walked back into the room. 

“You remember to order extra sauces?” 

“Of course.” 

“Good.” Dan said flinging his towel over the desk chair. “I’m fucking ravenous, when is it going to get here?” 

“I just placed the order.” Phil said sitting on the end of the bed as he watched Dan pull on some pants. “Too bad we have room service coming.”

“Keep it in your pants Lester, I’m too hungry to get it up.” 

“Well in about twenty minutes the food will be here so relax a bit would you.”

“I am perfectly relaxed, just starving.” Dan said sitting next to him on the bed. He leaned over to rest his head on Phil’s shoulder, “Also tired as hell.” 

“Too tired?” 

“Am I ever too tired to perform?” Das smirked lifting his head up. “Find something to watch while we eat.” 

“What am I, your entertainment slave?” Phil said, but picked up the remote for the TV. 

“Yes, don’t make me get the whip.” 

“You packed it?” 

“Hilarious,” Dan dead paned as he lay back over the duvet, looking up at the ceiling his feet still on the floor. He was just dozing off when the knock on the door happened. He sat up as Phil stood to open the door. “Jesus Christ, we look like we’ve never eaten in our lives.” 

“Well we both ordered an entree and two appetisers plus the sides that come with our dinners.” Phil said pulling the cart closer to the end of the bed. 

“I’m getting a story out of this.” Dan said and picked up his phone. 

“You done?” Phil asked, once Dan dropped his phone-hand. He pulled the cart close enough to tuck in where he sat.   
“Looks good.” Dan said, and sat next to him taking the covers off the food.” They inhaled the food as they watched an old mystery show on TV neither paying attention to the show or the actual food too much. “Man I’m stuffed.” He said laying back again, his hand over his stomach. 

“Was good.” Phil said pushing the cart away as he chewed his last bite. He looked down at Dan who had his eyes closed and a spot of sauce just on the corner of his mouth. He leaned down and kissed it, licking the spot.

“Did you just clean me like a dog?” Dan chuckled, his eyes still closed. 

“It’s the only way I get to taste any of the sauce since some cow ate them all.” Phil said, and kissed him again. Dan sighed into it. “Tastes good.” Phil said, pulling back. 

Dan opened one eye, “Why’d you stop?” 

“Thought you wanted to go to sleep?” 

“I do, but that doesn’t mean we can’t have a little dessert first.” Dan smiled. 

Phil rolled his eyes. “You my friend are a dork.” 

“Takes one to know one, Philly.” Dan said sitting up. “Come on, let's get ready for bed, I want to brush my teeth then take off my clothes and get under that duvet.” He stood up and walked into the bathroom. 

Phil followed behind. “That all you want to get under?” Dan just shook his butt in response making Phil giggle. 

“These sheets are a really soft.” Dan said once they were done and back in the room. He wiggled a little under the duvet. 

Phil reached over and turned out the light before rolling towards Dan and kissed him. Their hands and bodies moving together in sync in a way they knew from years of practice. Phil’s hand finding its way to wrap around Dan’s hardening cock, making him gasp, but it turned into a yawn. “Sorry.” He said, chuckling. They kissed a bit more, and Phil’s hand moved the way he knew Dan liked, but Dan yawned again his head dropping to the pillow. “Sorry, not like I don’t appreciate what you’re doing.” 

“I’m so full.” Phil moaned pulling away and rolling onto his back. 

Dan laughed, “Too full to get off?” 

“Maybe.” Phil sighed, “Sorry.” 

“Don’t apologise. I’m fucking knackered, we don’t have to tonight. Not like we aren’t going to get another chance. We’ll be home tomorrow. Besides not like we do it all the time.” 

“You sure?” 

“Yeah,” Dan said through another yawn, and rolled to rest he head on Phil’s chest. He heard a rumble of laughter under his ear, “What?” 

“Multiple things.” 

“I’m listening.” Dan said, snuggling closer, wrapping his arm around Phil’s waist.

“One thing; we’re getting old. When is the last time we wanted to have sex, but were too tired, or too full to actually do it? Another, when you said we had separate rooms today, we actually could have, since we’re just going to be sleeping in this one. Could have had some alone time.” 

“Do you want alone time?” Dan said, his eyes closed, as he listened to the thrum of Phil’s steady heart beat. 

“Not right now,” Phil said, his hand running over the smooth skin of Dan’s back. He made soft circles, lightly scratching with his nails. 

“But sometimes?” 

“I mean, I wouldn’t hate some time alone. Don’t you sometimes want to be by yourself?” 

“I guess.” Dan shrugged, “never really thought about it really. It’s not like when I’m with you I feel like I can’t do whatever I would do if I was alone. Do you feel like you can’t do everything you would want to do if you were alone, while you’re with me?” Dan tipped his head to look up at Phil. 

“No, it’s not really that. It’s more just to collect my thoughts. We’re always going now. It feels like we barely get a moment to just think.” Phil said, his hand still moving. 

“You can’t do that while I’m around?” 

“I mean,” Phil smiled down at him, they were so close he almost was cross eyed, “I get fairly distracted by you a lot of the time.” 

Dan smirked, and kissed his chin before putting his head back down on Phil’s chest. “Yeah okay.” 

“Okay, what?” Phil chuckled. 

“Okay, I’ll give you a night or two off from me so you can pine away from a separate room.” 

“I don’t really want a seperate room.” Phil said, “you know I don’t like sleeping in a strange bed alone. Besides we’ll have seperate rooms sometimes on this tour whether we like it or not.” 

“I know.” Dan sighed. “Well, then tomorrow when we get home you can have all the alone time you want.” 

“You’re not mad about it right?” 

“Of course not.” Dan said, tilting his head again to look at Phil. “We have all kinds of alone time, i just never really thought about it. I like it too, it just never crossed my mind to actively want it.” He smiled to reassure him was being honest. 

“You sure?” 

“Yes, Phil. You can have alone time, and I can have alone time, both of us together, alone. It’s all good. Trust me.” He leaned up and kissed Phil on the lips before settling back on his chest. “Now be quiet, because if we aren’t gonna get off I want to sleep.” 

Phil chuckled, “Okay.” He kissed the top of Dan’s head as he kept moving his hand over his back until he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little domestic blip. If you liked it, lemme know. Thanks for reading!


End file.
